


Lassie Come Home

by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C), fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, Post-Canon, Riddles, SCP-794, Scary, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Не только совы - это не то, чем кажутся.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Спецквест [SCP], Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Lassie Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-794 – Кораблекрушение в пустыне](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-794)
> 
> [Там откуда мы пришли, птицы поют чудесные песни, и воздух наполнен музыкой](https://i.imgur.com/5V9OW3S.jpg)

_ «Повторяю, говорит ковчег «Кила Си'ях». Мы не контролируем ситуацию. Не приближайтесь к нам до получения обратных сведений. Повторяю…»  _

Сара вздохнула. Она переслушивала запись с кварианского ковчега, наверное, уже раз сто, и с каждым разом ей становилось все больше не по себе. 

— Что же там у вас произошло? — пробормотала она.

Перед Сарой крутилась трехмерная картинка ковчега, медленно дрейфующего в бескрайней пустыне космоса. «Буря» плыла рядом, пристыкованная к кораблю АПЕКС. 

Сара снова вздохнула, вспомнив перепалку на мостике. 

Кандрос был очень категоричен в том, что высаживаться на «Кила Си’ях» она должна только с поддержкой как минимум одного отряда АПЕКС, а лучше трех. В итоге сошлись на двух отрядах, но у Сары до сих пор остался неприятный осадок от того разговора. Возможно, дело было в том, что турианец ей по-настоящему нравился, а возможно, в том, что, по здравому размышлению, она понимала его правоту — сразу лезть внутрь ковчега, на котором произошло неизвестно что, было идеей так себе. Но Сара слишком привыкла побеждать в любой стычке. Чувство собственной неуязвимости, что давала ей поддержка СЭМа, рано или поздно должно было сыграть с ней плохую шутку. И, похоже, сейчас был первый звонок, к которому стоило прислушаться.

— СЭМ, где Кандрос?

_ «У себя в каюте». _

— Передай ему, что я сейчас буду.

Перейдя через шлюз из «Бури» на корабль АПЕКС, Сара словно попала в другой мир. «Сокол» был больше, просторнее, вокруг сновали туда-сюда оперативники и технический персонал. Это было похоже на любой из военных кораблей Альянса, но за время, проведенное в Андромеде в качестве Первопроходца, она, кажется, совсем забыла, каково оно — быть на военном корабле. И лишь благодаря подсказкам СЭМа она сумела быстро найти дорогу к каюте Кандроса среди этого, на первый взгляд, беспорядочного движения.

Кандрос сидел за металлическим столом, заваленным непонятно чем: планшеты, коробки непонятного назначения, провода, части оружия. Вокруг него парили сразу шесть голоокон с графиками и данными и еще два с застывшими кадрами съемки какой-то операции АПЕКС.

— Если ты хочешь продолжить убеждать меня, что справишься в одиночку, то уходи и не трать мое время, — сказал он, не отводя глаз от красно-черной диаграммы, одновременно набирая что-то на инструметроне.

Сара выудила стул из-под сваленных как попало разномастных частей брони и села напротив.

— Нет, не буду. Я пришла извиниться и сказать, что ты прав — мне стоит взять с собой все три ударные группы.

— Ого! — Кандрос оторвался от голоокна и посмотрел на Сару. — И что же тебя переубедило?

Сара прикусила губу.

— Запись.

— Запись?

— Ну та, которая от капитана «Кила Си’ях». Она все никак не выходит у меня их головы. Они ведь прибыли в Андромеду одновременно с «Нексусом». Возможно, даже чуть раньше. По данным сканирования ковчег полностью функционален, двигатель и антенны не повреждены, все работает. Тем не менее никто не отвечает на наши запросы. Все это наводит на тревожные мысли.

Кандрос одним движением смахнул все окна и откинулся на спинку своего стула. Под его немигающим нечеловеческим взглядом Сара невольно поежилась.

— Кетты?

— Кетты? Не думаю. Не уверена. Конечно, они могли напасть, забрать всех, кто не в криосне, ну а дальше… Дальше бы, полагаю, их вознесли. — Она замолчала, снова пожевала губу, пытаясь сформулировать то, о чем размышляла все это время, и продолжила: — Но я не встречала упоминания о кварианцах, ханарах или дреллах у Архонта. Не исключено, что молчание ковчега может объясняться нападением кеттов, только это нападение должно было бы произойти совсем недавно, и совершить его должна бы была Примас. Тогда почему ковчег не прилетел к точке встречи с «Нексусом» раньше? 

— Разве у вас с Примас не было чего-то вроде договоренности держаться друг от друга подальше?

— Вовсе нет… Стоп! Откуда ты вообще знаешь о моих договоренностях с Примас?

— Я руковожу АПЕКС и СБ «Нексуса», не забывай.

— Ты следил за мной?! 

— Не совсем, — он побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, а Сара отметила, что даже в перчатках руки турианца выглядят опасно. — Просто интересовался. О содержании сообщений я ничего не знаю. Знаю только, что с тобой связывался один из флагманов кеттов, а потом Примас так удачно выбыла из битвы за «Меридиан». Я полагал, что вы пришли к какому-то долгосрочному соглашению. 

— Увы, нет. Это была единоразовая акция.

— Хммм… Это все несколько меняет дело. Итак, почему ты считаешь, что на «Кила Си’ях» нас ожидают не кетты?

Она покачала головой.

— Я переслушивала запись, раз за разом. Почему капитан не говорит о нападении? Только то, что они не контролируют ситуацию. За исключением той небольшой пробоины в нижней части корпуса ковчег выглядит нетронутым и безобидным. Слишком безобидным. Моя интуиция буквально вопит о том, что здесь что-то нечисто.

Лицевые пластины Кандроса дрогнули.

— Значит три?

— Да.

* * *

Кандрос негромко раздавал последние указания ударным группам перед переходом на ковчег, а Сара и ее маленький отряд, состоящий из Пиби и Ветры, мялся у шлюза. Сара невольно сравнивала то, как происходит обычно подготовка к высадке на «Буре», с тем, что видела сейчас, и сравнение выходило не в ее пользу. АПЕКС действовали четко и слажено, а главное, практически молча, не перебивая Кандроса. Командиры отрядов задали по один-два уточняющих вопроса, но в целом было видно, что все детали операции уже проговорены и отшлифованы. Это вызывало у Сары самую настоящую зависть. 

— «Ноябрь» и «Чарли» идут в криоотсек, «Майк» летит на шаттле на инженерную палубу к пробоине. Наша задача — добраться до мостика и максимально прояснить ситуацию, — Кандрос повернулся к ней.

Сара кивнула:

— Когда окажемся внутри, СЭМ подключится к ВИ ковчега и попытается понять, что случилось, и заодно выяснить, что с СЭМом кварианцев.

— Что с СЭМом кварианцев? — насторожился Кандрос.

— Его нет. — Сара задумалась. — Я не очень в этом сильна, но СЭМ говорит, что до него не достучаться, как будто он выключен, что маловероятно, либо закапсулировался внутри себя. Другими словами, похож на впавшего в кому человека.

— А Первопроходец? 

— Не знаю. Кварианцы немного чокнутые на тему кибербезопасности. Почти все зашифровано, а коды Инициативы почему-то ни к чему не подходят. Похоже, во время полета тут стряслось что-то серьезное. 

— Так может это то, что нам нужно? Та самая причина молчания ковчега?

— Вряд ли. По оценке СЭМа, коды сменили еще до прибытия в Андромеду. А сигнал послали уже здесь.

— Мы никогда ничего не узнаем, если так и продолжим стоять и трепаться, — скучающе заметила Пиби.

Ветра переглянулась с Кандросом. Лицевые пластины обоих дернулись совершенно одинаково, что должно было быть эквивалентом закатывания глаз у людей. Сара невольно улыбнулась. 

— Да, идем. Пока СЭМ пытается взломать сеть ковчега, максимум внимания по сторонам. Мы не знаем, что произошло и с чем столкнемся. И не забудь шлем, Пиби.

Одетая в стандартный скафандр Инициативы Пиби фыркнула, но послушно пристегнула шлем, что-то пробурчав про ограничение личной свободы.

Стыковочный отсек был пуст. Никаких следов борьбы или перестрелки — ничего, что указывало бы на захват ковчега или сопротивление его обитателей. Сара с удивлением разглядывала странные формы внутренней отделки. Кварианцы были бродягами, лишенными дома, отчаянно скорбящими по оставленной родной планете. Это становилось заметно во всем: в количестве стилизованных под что-то растительное фальшпанелей, в намеренно сглаженных линиях стен и песочном цвете обшивки, словно это было не космическое судно, а большая шахта или пещера. Это удивляло Сару — она вроде бы узнавала какие-то детали, напоминающие «Гиперион», и, в то же время, здесь все было чужим, другим. Она не испытывала ничего похожего на «Левсинии» или «Паарчеро».

По общему каналу связи раздался голос СЭМа:

— К сожалению, я все еще не могу подключиться к ВИ «Кила Си’ях», но, насколько я могу судить по косвенным данным, транспортная сеть не повреждена. 

— Все слышали? — Сара махнула дулом винтовки в сторону двери. — Прокатимся с ветерком.

Никуда они не прокатились. Напрасно прождав минут десять, Сара снова ткнула в панель вызова капсулы монорельса. 

— СЭМ?

— Прости, Сара, я не знаю, в чем причина задержки. Возможно, что-то мешает движению монорельса.

— Тогда нам нужен кратчайший путь до командного центра пешком.

— У меня есть инженерные планы ковчега до отбытия из Млечного Пути. Но, прошу отметить, что я не могу сказать, какие изменения кварианцы внесли за это время.

— Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор, — сказал Кандрос. — Будем ориентироваться на месте.

— В конце концов, ты у нас Первопроходец, тебе не привыкать. Веди. — Пиби хлопнула Сару по плечу.

Сара вгляделась в переплетение оранжево-красных линий, которое СЭМ вывел на экран ее шлема. Оно почти в точности соответствовало чертежам «Гипериона». 

— Ладно, — вздохнула она. — Значит единственный путь — через сервисные тоннели, благо здесь недалеко.

Она подошла к едва заметному люку, который смогла обнаружить лишь благодаря схеме. За очередной панелью песочного цвета скрывался вполне обычного вида рычаг. Сара дернула, заранее приготовившись к тому, что ничего не сработает. Однако рядом с люком бесшумно разошлись створки внутренней обшивки и показался полутемный коридор. 

* * * 

— Жуткое место. 

Голос Пиби раздался настолько неожиданно, что Сара вздрогнула. Почему-то во время перехода по сервисным тоннелям все четверо хранили молчание. Что-то на ковчеге и впрямь навевало жуть. Он казался «Летучим голландцем», легендарным кораблем, о котором ей однажды рассказывал отец. И теперь, когда они вышли на уровень, где находился атриум, это ощущение стало сильнее. А еще стало очевидно, что на «Кила Си’ях» никто не нападал. Никаких следов борьбы или перестрелки, ничего такого. Все выглядело просто пустым, словно никого здесь никогда и не было. Датчики движения включали более яркое освещение по мере того, как Сара и ее команда продвигались вперед. И везде царило стерильное запустение. 

Кроме одного.

— Ого! 

Дверь, ведущая к модулю СЭМа, была распахнута настежь, блок управления от нее — расплавлен. Сара сняла винтовку с предохранителя, рядом то же самое сделали Кандрос и Ветра. 

— СЭМ, у тебя есть доступ к записям камер СБ? Что здесь произошло?

_ «Нет, Сара. Я пока что не могу прорваться сквозь файрволы кварианского ВИ, он оснащен адаптивной системой защиты. У меня по-прежнему нет доступа к каким бы то ни было данным ковчега». _

Сара чертыхнулась про себя.

— Я вхожу. Тирэн, Ветра, прикрываете меня. Пиби, смотри по сторонам. И вверх. И еще вниз. Чтобы не получилось как тогда, на Хаварле. 

— Ой, да смотрю я, смотрю! — Пиби демонстративно покрутила головой. 

Впереди был обычный коридор, ничем не отличающийся от такого же на остальных ковчегах: дверь в модуль СЭМа, дверь в каюту Первопроходца. На обеих горели зеленым запирающие голограммы. Сара подошла к той, что вела в модуль СЭМа, быстро приложила ладонь замку и тут же вжалась в стену рядом. Тишина. Сара осторожно выглянула из-за угла. Пусто. 

С облегчением выдохнув, она прошла внутрь. Кварианский СЭМ никак не отреагировал на ее присутствие. 

— СЭМ?

_ «Мне нужно физическое подключение, Сара. Если ты не против, я бы попросил тебя положить руку на консоль справа. Возможно покалывание и небольшое головокружение». _

— Как скажешь. Вряд ли будет хуже, чем на Хи Тасире, — хмыкнула она, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к глянцево блестящей поверхности.

Это и впрямь было странное ощущение — чувство, будто фокус ее сознания на миг сместился куда-то вовне. Словно она на долю секунды вышла из собственного тела. Оно исчезло почти сразу же, как появилось. Сара тряхнула головой. 

— И?

Молчание.

— Получилось что-то узнать?

_ «Боюсь, Сара, СЭМ кварианцев более не функционален».  _

С минуту Сара переваривала информацию. Не функционален? Как это? Системы самообучающихся электронных матриц создавались Алеком Райдером с учетом всевозможных программных поломок и сбоев, а после нападения на «Гиперион» во время предполетной подготовки была усилена еще и физическая защита модулей.

— Ч-что произошло? — выдавила она.

_ «Не знаю. Но у меня есть предположение, судя по характеру программных повреждений, что это было сделано кем-то из командования «Кила Си’ях». — Он сделал паузу. — Или самим Первопроходцем».  _

— Невозможно! 

_ «Связь других Первопроходцев с их СЭМами гораздо слабее, чем у нас с тобой, Сара. А СЭМ кварианцев изначально был принят ими достаточно враждебно. Полагаю, они могли посчитать его источником опасности».  _

Их прервал голос Кандроса по общей связи:

— Отряд «Майк» перестал отвечать. 

— Иду. Тирэн, отметь, из какой точки они подавали сигнал в последний раз, чтобы СЭМ рассчитал наиболее быстрый маршрут. Возможно, мы…

— Наша задача — собрать данные из командного центра.

— Но…

— Наша задача, — твердо повторил Кандрос, — собрать данные из командного центра. 

Сара спешно вышла из модуля СЭМа. 

— Это твои люди!

— Это бойцы. Солдаты. У них есть задача. У нас есть задача. Мы ближе всего к цели нашей задачи. Выполним — пойдем на выручку. Так работает АПЕКС. Мы выполняем поставленные задачи. Даже если это требует жертв.

Сара почувствовала, как горячая волна краски прилила к щекам. Кандрос говорил тихо, почти безэмоционально, но она явно слышала в его словах неодобрение. Словно он отчитывал курсантку-первогодку. Ей ужасно хотелось просто посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы увидеть там хоть тень сомнения, которой не было в голосе. Но все, что она видела, — матовый непрозрачный щиток шлема.

— «Ноябрь» находится неподалеку. После проверки своей части криоотсека они займутся «Майком», — уже мягче добавил он. 

— Хорошо. Тогда идем. — Она отвернулась, чтобы скрыть смущение, хотя и понимала, что это ни к чему.

Кварианцы изрядно потрудились, меняя внутреннюю планировку под себя: там, где у «Гипериона» был расположен просторный атриум, на «Кила Си’ях» тянулся коридор с декоративными резными панелями на стенах. Сара пыталась вообразить, для каких целей потребовалось так перестраивать ковчег, и что могло быть расположено на отгороженной части, но быстро оставила эту затею ввиду бесперспективности. 

Коридор довольно быстро вывел их к массивным дверям центра управления, по сообщению СЭМа, наглухо запертым изнутри. Пока СЭМ пытался сладить с замком, Сара переключилась на внутренний канал, соединяющий только ее и Кандроса. 

— Что случилось с «Майком»? У тебя должны быть записи их переговоров. Не поверю, что нет.

— Кому-то что-то послышалось. А потом связь оборвалась. Никаких криков, звуков перестрелки и прочего. Возможно, там просто что-то экранирует сигнал. 

— Что? — почему-то внутренне холодея, спросила Сара. — Что им послышалось?

Кандрос помолчал.

— Трей — человек — сказал, что впереди лает собака.

Сара с трудом сглотнула.

— Собака? Откуда на ковчеге кварианцев собака? СЭМ, разве на ковчегах были взрослые особи животных?

_ «Нет, Сара, только эмбрионы. Однако, согласно предполетным декларациям, на «Кила Си’ях» не было никаких образцов земной фауны. Здесь не может быть собак».  _

В этот момент створки двери командного центра наконец подались в стороны. Внутри было темно, только оранжевое мерцание голоэкранов чуть разгоняло мрак _. _ И оттого представшая перед Сарой картина казалась еще страшнее.

Кварианцев было наверное около десяти, точнее сказать было сложно. Они лежали изломанными, распотрошенными куклами перед дверью. Изодранные в лохмотья скафандры, разбитые шлемы и повсюду — черная матовая корка запекшейся крови. Кандрос что-то прошептал, Сара не расслышала что — она не могла оторвать взгляд от сизой ленты, торчащей из живота ближайшего к ней тела. Лента тянулась, обвивая его ноги и горло, и заканчивалась в судорожно стиснутых пальцах лежащего рядом кварианца. Сара несколько раз проследила глазами путь этой ленты туда и обратно, прежде чем до нее дошло, что это такое. 

Она попятилась от двери, наткнулась на стену коридора и обессиленно сползла на пол. Нестерпимо хотелось стянуть шлем и хватать воздух открытым ртом, как рыба, чтобы успокоить бунтующий желудок. Ощущение иррациональности происходящего внезапно исчезло вместе с тошнотой — вмешался СЭМ. Как только в голове у Сары прояснилось, она огляделась: Пиби и Ветра застыли на пороге, не решаясь переступить невидимую глазу, но от того не менее жуткую линию, отделяющую их от бойни. Кандрос, аккуратно переступая через части тел, дошел до центрального терминала и начал что-то набирать на консоли.

Сара встала и твердой походкой двинулась к нему. Что бы ни сделал СЭМ, это здорово облегчило ее состояние. Теперь она смотрела на картину бушевавшего вокруг безумия уже без внутреннего трепета, просто подмечая детали. Похоже было на то, что все, кто был заперт в командном центре, буквально зубами и ногтями прорывались к двери. Они рвали друг друга на части, пытаясь выйти. Сара нахмурилась. 

— СЭМ, ты ведь упоминал, что двери были закрыты  _ изнутри _ ?

— Да, Сара.

— Так и есть, — подал голос Кандрос. — Капитан запечатала комцентр. Более того, это — последнее, что было совершено живым существом на этом судне, судя по логам. Дальше только действия ВИ по поддержанию функциональности ковчега. — Кандрос покрутил головой. — Ага, а вот и сама капитан, я полагаю. 

Сара проследила за его взглядом. Она сразу не заметила маленькую кварианку, поскольку та сидела в кресле, полускрытая высокой спинкой. Она была единственной, кто оставался по-прежнему одетым, и не имела никаких следов насилия, за исключением аккуратного круглого отверстия в груди.

— Хочу обратить ваше внимание, что, судя по знакам отличия на скафандре, это не Кетси'Олам вас Кила Си’ях. — неожиданно объявил СЭМ по общей связи. 

— Я ничего не понимаю, — устало сказала Сара, разглядывая кварианкку. — Капитан, которая вовсе не та капитан, что улетала из Млечного Пути, собирает здесь часть экипажа, отправляет сообщение, чтобы никто не приближался к «Кила Си’ях», после чего закрывает своим кодом дверь и пускает себе пулю в сердце. Что произошло на этом гребаном ковчеге? Что произошло  _ здесь _ ?! 

— Сара, они все погибли в интервале примерно от шестнадцати до двадцати минут после смерти капитана.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что вот это вот началось сразу же?! Но это… Это чертовщина какая-то! Почему так? До какой степени отчаяния надо дойти, чтобы сотворить такое? 

— Судя по расположению тел, все они пытались открыть дверь. Я регистрирую повреждения наружного слоя металла, характерные для царапин ногтями. Они рвались наружу, а потом стали убивать друг друга, — ответил СЭМ.

В это время Кандрос махнул рукой, подзывая Сару к терминалу.

— Капитан — кстати, ее звали Риза’Тилам — запустила процесс стирания всех данных, касающихся пути самого ковчега и других кораблей Инициативы. Такое ощущение, что она хотела, чтобы «Кила Си’ях» никогда не был найден и никто, находившийся на борту, не мог выйти на координаты «Нексуса» или остальных ковчегов. Думаю, она хотела оградить нас от кого-то, кто...

Он запнулся на полуслове, застыл, будто статуя. 

— Тирэн? — Сара прикоснулась к его руке.

Когда он заговорил, его голос казался ей похожим на безжизненный шелест прошлогодней листвы:

— Отряд «Ноябрь» нашел «Майк». Точнее, то, что от них осталось. Кровавое месиво… Что? — Кандрос зарычал, явно обращаясь уже не к Саре. — Уходи! Возвращайтесь к монорельсу! Нет! Слушай только меня! Уходи сейчас же! 

Сердце Сары испуганно ухнуло куда-то в район желудка.

— СЭМ, — прошептала она, — подключись к частоте АПЕКС.

_ «Хорошо, Сара». _

Ее голова тотчас взорвалась какофонией звуков. Чей-то безумный хохот и бубнеж, приказы Кандроса и еще один потусторонне спокойный женский голос. 

— Она идет, — произнесла женщина. — Я ее слышу. Она уже близко. Господи боже. Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что ты со мной. Твой жезл и твой посох… Успокаивают меня. Ты… О, Господи… Я вижу ее…Вижу... Господи, я иду, иду… 

И все оборвалось. В эфире наступила мертвая тишина. Кандрос вцепился в спинку стоящего рядом кресла с такой силой, что пластик треснул.

— «Чарли»? Вы еще в криоотсеке шесть?

Хриплый мужской голос отозвался сразу же. Сара даже вспомнила того, кому он принадлежал, — низкорослого, кряжистого, похожего на тролля из детских сказок, человека.

— Да. Все в порядке, босс. Капсулы все в целости. Сейчас еще обойдем отсеки семь и восемь и выйдем на точку сбора с «Майком» и «Ноябрем». 

— «Майк» и «Ноябрь» уничтожены. Убирайтесь оттуда. Ваша миссия выполнена — мы знаем, что криокапсулы не повреждены. Но мы столкнулись с чем-то неизвестным и враждебным. Повторяю, уходите быстро! 

— Окей, босс, как прикажешь. Парни, слышали, что сказал мистер Кандрос? Руки в ноги, смотреть в оба и бегом-бегом. Что это? Санчес, если это ты опять лаял, то… Не ты? 

— Убирайтесь оттуда!!! — заорал Кандрос так, что у Сары заложило уши. 

Ей подумалось, что это все, наверное, сон. Потому что то, что происходило: разорвавшие друг друга живьем кварианцы, почти мгновенно погибшие два отряда АПЕКС — это все было слишком. Нереально. Неправильно. Сара снова ощутила ледяную волну необъяснимого страха, пробежавшую по спине. 

— Но сканирование не выявило никого живого, кроме тех, кто в криостазе. 

— Значит оно неживое, — отрезал Кандрос. — Либо наше сканирование — дерьмо. Тут есть обрывки записей капитана. Может…

Сара кивнула.

— Да-да, конечно. СЭМ, нам нужна вся информация о ковчеге. И очень быстро. 

_ «Боюсь, я до сих пор не преуспел со взломом ВИ ковчега, Сара».  _

— Мне нужна информация о том, что тут случилось, СЭМ! Как угодно, но нужна! 

Она стиснула зубы, пытаясь отрешиться от переговоров Кандроса с командиром последнего отряда, подошла к креслу и бесцеремонно спихнула то, что осталось от капитана.

— СЭМ, на этом терминале остались какие-то записи — вытащи все, что сможешь. Пиби, Ветра, возвращайтесь в стыковочный отсек и готовьте шаттл к отлету. Мы с Кандросом пока остаемся здесь.

Пиби истерично замотала головой. 

— Ну уже нет, Райдер, хоть режь меня, но я туда одна не пойду.

— Эй, — Ветра пихнула ее в бок, — вообще-то я буду с тобой.

— Все равно. Я и не подума...

Совершенно неожиданно для самой себя Сара вытащила пистолет и навела на Пиби. Воцарилась тишина.

— Послушай меня сейчас очень внимательно. Ты пойдешь вместе с Ветрой к стыковочному отсеку, откроешь шлюз, залезешь в шаттл, закроешь шлюз и будешь ждать нас с Кандросом и членов отряда «Чарли». Ты меня поняла? 

Ветра плавно развернулась, вставая между Сарой и Пиби. 

— Мы обе все поняли и уже идем. 

Сара обессиленно опустилась на кресло, даже не отдавая себе отчет в том, что пять минут назад в нем лежал труп.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — сказала она Кандросу.

Тот передернул плечами, подобрал пистолет кварианского капитана и отошел к двери, занимая позицию, с которой хорошо просматривался весь коридор. В шлеме Сары ожил канал связи с «Чарли». 

— Тут какая-то чертовщина происходит, босс, — командир отряда едва шептал. — Гребаная Лесси только что сожрала Сатура. Что это вообще такое? Вроде обычная собака. В два счета сожрала крогана! Ты бы видел, как она… оно… Просто вот наделась на Сатура, как перчатка, и нет его. Я забрался в вентиляцию, но, кажется, оно залезло следом за мной. Если что… Если что, поставь ребятам за меня выпить, Кандрос. И сматывался бы ты отсюда вместе с Первопроходцем, да поскорее.

— Купер, ты сам поставишь ребятам выпить. А теперь заткнись и ползи быстрее. Через двадцать метров будет тоннель монорельса — там ближе к стенкам есть генераторы масс-поля, а напротив такая же вентиляционная шахта. Так что просто прыгай и постарайся не промахнуться. У тебя есть минута сорок семь, нет уже сорок шесть секунд, прежде чем я начну продув тоннеля под давлением, и тогда все, что там окажется, вылетит со скоростью звука в открытый космос.

— Ах ты хитрый сукин сын, Кандрос. Откуда ты берешь эти бредовые идеи? 

— Минута сорок три секунды. Выживешь — расскажу.

Кандрос кивнул Саре на коридор, а сам подошел к капитанскому терминалу. Повинуясь быстрым и точным движениям его пальцев, над терминалом загорелось голоокно с колонками цифр и тремя непонятными пиктограммами. Сара встала на его место, прижалась плечом к дверной створке, то и дело косясь вглубь коридора. Полторы минуты показались ей вечностью. Собственно, если бы не мягко тронувший ее за плечо Кандрос, она бы даже не поняла, что время истекло. 

— Купер?

Кандрос кивнул.

— Он успел. Направляется к стыковочной палубе. Очистка займет где-то минут десять, что бы за ним ни гналось, оно пока будет отрезано от этой части ковчега. Но нам тоже надо поторопиться. 

— СЭМ перекачал почти все, что было на сервере, однако это придется восстанавливать буквально по битам.

— Для начала нужно отсюда выбраться. 

* * *

Обратный путь к стыковочному отсеку, как казалось Саре, стал вдвое дольше, чем когда они шли к командному центру. Возможно, виной тому были натянутые до предела нервы, возможно, она просто устала и шла медленнее. Но когда они вылезли из сервисного тоннеля, Купер как раз отчитался, что поднялся на борт шаттла. Ветра подтвердила готовность ко взлету в обычной своей сдержанной манере, и Сара облегченно выдохнула.

А потом услышала этот звук.

Цок-цок. Цок-цок. Клацанье когтей по металлическому полу. Цок-цок. Цок-цок.

В горле у Сары мгновенно пересохло, колени предательски ослабели.

— Тирэн…

— Я тоже слышу. Быстрее. 

Они побежали. Но звук словно жил отдельно. Прямо в ее голове. Он не отставал, оставаясь таким же неумолимо близким. Сара вспомнила, как молилась неведомая ей женщина, и вдруг с кристальной ясностью поняла, что им никак не убежать. Бесполезно. Не стоит даже пытаться оттягивать неизбежное. От черной безысходности, смешанной с беспросветным ужасом, она застонала. Словно вторя ей, где-то совсем близко завыла собака. Протяжно, тоскливо.

— Господи… 

— Шевелись же, Райдер! 

_ «Сара, в чем дело?» _

— Оно рядом СЭМ, оно идет прямо за нами! Этот вой! 

_ «Какой вой, Сара?»  _

Сара бежала по коридору следом за Кандросом, а впереди уже виднелся овал шлюза. 

Что-то заставило Сару обернуться. 

_ Это  _ сидело в конце коридора, и невозможный здесь ветер развевал длинную бело-рыжую шерсть. У  _ этого _ была длинная вытянутая морда и уши торчком. Оно выглядело точно так же, как в том старинном фильме, который Сара видела ребенком. 

За исключением провалов непроглядной голодной тьмы на месте глаз. 

Сара остановилась. Тьма лишала воли. Тьма звала. Все внутри Сары заледенело от потусторонней жути. Все кричало: «Нет! Я не хочу!»

Сара шагнула ей навстречу. 

Лесси склонила голову набок. Кончик одного уха смешно загнулся. 

— СЭМ, — сделав еще шаг вперед и едва соображая, прошептала Сара непослушными губами. — СЭМ,  _ она _ там…  _ она  _ ждет… 

_ «Сара, ты смотришь на пустое место. Вокруг нет никого, кроме Тирэна Кандроса. Но твои показатели находятся на критических отметках. Прости, но я вынужден...»  _

Мир пропал, сменившись темнотой. Не той ледяной, вечно алчущей тепла, а обычной темнотой, как бывает, когда засыпаешь, и Сара отключилась.

Эпилог

Ветра громко стукнула ладонью по столу. Воцарилось напряженное молчание. 

— Мы можем использовать роботов ЛОКИ, чтобы перенести криокапсулы на другой ковчег. Похоже, эта штука опасна только для органиков. ИИ и ВИ просто игнорируют ее существование. 

Сара только открыла рот, чтобы согласиться, но тут поднялась Кора.

— Нет, — сказала она жестко. — Даже если ИИ не видит это, то где гарантия, что оно не тронет роботов? То, что СЭМ вытащил тебя, попросту перехватив управление твоим телом, — чудо! Мы по-прежнему не знаем, что случилось с СЭМом кварианцев! А что если оно затаится в одной из капсул? Или пролезет на борт, прицепившись к ней, к ЛОКИ? Нет! Ковчег нельзя трогать и вообще к нему приближаться!

— Что?! И оставить тут почти двадцать тысяч живых существ? Если оно не смогло сожрать их до нашего прибытия, значит в криокапсулы пролезть не может.

— Либо предпочитает умеренность в еде, — хмыкнула Пиби.

— Нельзя их бро…

— Я согласен с Корой. — Кандрос кивнул. — Оцепить здесь все, поставить патрули, никого и ничего не подпускать.

Сара метнула в его сторону полный негодования взгляд, но Кандрос продолжил:

— То, что там находится, не просто опасно, не просто ставит под угрозу все, чего мы добились. Оно ставит под угрозу само наше существование. Оно лишает разума, а потом и жизни. 

— Вы ведь понимаете, что рано или поздно найдется идиот, который хитростью или силой прорвется сквозь патрули? — сказала Кора в повисшей тишине. — Что пойдут слухи, будто мы скрываем что-то важное, что держим здесь в плену неугодных?

— Мы непременно разберемся с этим… явлением и вернем «Кила Си’ях» до того, как это случится! — воскликнула Сара.

Драк громко фыркнул:

— Я бы рекомендовал уничтожить ковчег, но понимаю, что никто, конечно же, на это не пойдет. 

— Никто. Конечно же. — Кора улыбнулась, опустив глаза на свои руки, спокойно лежащие на коленях.

Сара повернулась к Джаалу. Хоть он и не был на ковчеге, но вся эта история плохо сказалась на эмпатичном и эмоциональном ангара. 

— А ты что думаешь? Сопротивление поможет с оцеп… — она запнулась. — С организацией карантинных мер?

— Да. — Голос Джаала был тих и задумчив. — Конечно, поможет. Что бы это ни было, оно не должно появиться на наших планетах, на «Нексусе» или на «Меридиане».

Сара устало откинулась в кресле.

— Тогда решено. Кандрос, проработай вместе с Корой план расположения патрулей. Можете задействовать СЭМа. Джаал, будь добр, свяжись с Эфрой, хоть я и хочу поговорить с ним и Мошай лично, но они должны быть в курсе, прежде чем я прилечу на Айю. Дьявол! — Она потерла виски. — Еще надо как-то объяснить это все Танну и Эдиссон. Может, стоит привезти их сюда на индивидуальную экскурсию по ковчегу, как вы думаете?

Несмотря на царившую вокруг нервозность это предложение вызвало много одобрительных улыбок, что хоть как-то разрядило обстановку. Постепенно зал совещаний опустел. На своих местах остались только Сара и Кандрос. 

— Я хотела узнать у тебя, как Купер? 

Кандрос неопределенно пожал плечами.

— У Купера на редкость устойчивая психика. Он профессионал.

— Да. Именно об этом я хотела поговорить. Когда я… Когда  _ оно  _ было рядом, я почти не могла сопротивляться. Если бы не СЭМ, мы бы с тобой не разговаривали.

— Я тоже это чувствовал, — сказал Кандрос, кивнув. — Но я был дальше.

Сара побарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику. 

— Я хочу, чтобы Лекси осмотрела Купера. Так тщательно, как только возможно. И ты тоже не спускай с него глаз.

Мандибулы на лице Кандроса дрогнули.

— Ты что-то подозреваешь?

— Пока нет. Но… — Сара поджала губы. — Он видел, как  _ это  _ сожрало весь его отряд, и сумел убежать. Он единственный был там, внизу, и выжил. А ведь у Купера не было СЭМа. Значит, у него есть что-то такое, что позволило сохранить разум, не поддаться  _ этому. _ Что-то такое, что дает нам надежду вернуть «Кила Си’ях». 

— Либо, — жестко прервал ее Кандрос, —  _ это _ приняло вид Купера. 

Сара внимательно на него посмотрела. Внезапно ее осенило.

— Ты ведь это предположил с самого начала, Тирэн?

Кандрос вздохнул.

— Конечно. А ты — нет? Поэтому Купер сейчас один, в специально выделенной ему каюте. Под круглосуточным наблюдением.

— Замечательно. — Сара выдавила улыбку, снова чувствуя себя нерадивой курсанткой. — Я пришлю к нему Лекси чуть позже.

* * *

Он лежал, глядя в потолок. Рядом негромко бубнил голопроигрыватель, и чем-то шуршала доктор-азари. Он послушно выполнял все, что она говорила: встать, сесть, открыть рот, пройтись по воображаемой прямой. Купера так обследовали уже сотни раз и здесь, в Андромеде, и там, в Млечном Пути. 

— Мне нужно будет немного времени на анализ ваших показателей, мистер Купер, — мягко произнесла азари. 

Голос у нее был чуть с хрипотцой, приятный. Да и сама доктор была вполне ничего. Куперу представилось, как она извивается вокруг шеста, а разноцветные лучи проекторов бликуют на ее коже. Картинка получилась — просто загляденье. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы сохранить этот образ в памяти: докторша плавно и призывно двигает бедрами под какой-то слышный только ей ритм, свет пульсирует вокруг, а позади нее тени оживают, обретают глубину и форму… 

Купер резко сел, с шумом выдыхая. Реальная доктор, уже почти собравшая свою аппаратуру, с тревогой посмотрела на него.

— Что с вами?

Он по-собачьи тряхнул головой. 

— Все в порядке. Просто на миг уснул, знаете, как бывает.

Доктор улыбнулась. Лекси, вспомнил Купер. Ее зовут Лекси Т’Перро. 

— Знаю. После нервного перенапряжения, которое вы пережили, мистер Купер, вам нужен хороший отдых. Я приду завтра, и мы снова проведем несколько небольших тестов.

— Ага-ага. — Он рассеянно махнул ей вслед.

Тихо щелкнул магнитный замок двери. Купер снова лег, приказав голопроигрывателю заткнуться. Экран погас, в каюте стало темно. Купер зевнул, отворачиваясь к стенке, и почти мгновенно заснул. Ему снилось, будто он совсем один бродит по «Соколу», наполненному жизнью и светом. Там, во сне, Куперу было непередаваемо тоскливо. Он захлебывался горем от потери чего-то важного. Ему надо было вернуться домой. 

Любой ценой вернуться домой. 

  
  



End file.
